


Out of love

by StarCharm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, prince / knight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCharm/pseuds/StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. Of course she knew Ven would one day marry a princess, she had struggled to agree with that after growing perhaps a little too close to him, but not once had she considered that Ven didn’t want that either. Venqua.





	Out of love

Visiting neighboring countries was always tiring, but something in that day’s trip in particular had tired Ven more than usual. Peering through the carriage’s window as she followed on by horse Aqua frowned preoccupied at the uncharacteristic distant look in Ven’s eyes. As his personal knight she spent most of her time with the young prince and grew accustomed to recognizing his moods just by looking at him, but that helpless and crestfallen expression he bore was something she hadn’t seen before.

As Aqua escorted Ven all the way back to his room he stayed quiet, only waving gently to the people he passed by while mustering a polite smile. Multiple times she was tempted to ask him about what was bothering him, but she knew he wouldn’t considering saying anything until they were completely alone.

Whenever Ven was escorted back to his room at the end of the day Aqua would bid him goodnight and go to rest herself, but when she entered the chamber with him Ven realized she wanted to talk with him. With how long they had known each other they grew closer and there was enough trust for Aqua to do so, but in that moment Ven wasn’t looking forward for what he knew she wanted to talk about.

The moment the door closed Ven slumped down on his bed and groaned against the bedsheets, lightly raising his head when he felt Aqua sit down next to him.

“Something’s bothering you.” Aqua stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest worriedly.

Ven sighed annoyed as he hid his face back on the bedsheets, signaling he wasn’t in the mood to press the issue further.

“Talking about it will make you feel better.” Aqua assured him with a sympathetic smile as she gently patted his head.

“I don’t know about that.” Ven muffled tiredly.

Aqua frowned troubled. Could it be that whatever was bothering Ven was a little more complicated than she thought?

She stood quiet hoping that Ven would eventually be encouraged to speak up, but it never came, and if they stayed silent like that it wouldn’t take long for Ven to fall asleep. She’d have to be the one to make him talk.

“Today’s visit to the princess went pretty well, she seemed like a nice person. Don’t you think so Ven?”

At the mention of that day’s trip Ven’s body immediately tensed up. He dared to peek an eye in Aqua’s direction, and sighed in defeat as he finally sat up and let his chin rest in his hands.

“Y-Yeah I guess so.” Ven murmured hesitant.

“No wonder she has so many marriage candidates, princess Kairi would make a lovely queen.” Aqua continued nonchalantly. “We’re lucky she had the chance to meet you.”

Ven furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

“Yeah, lucky.”

There it was. It didn’t seem like something went wrong during the meeting, but something about the whole thing was bothering Ven nonetheless.

“Ven?” Aqua asked softly.

Ven groaned and rubbed his eyes as he was roughly brought back to the reality of his predicament. There was nothing wrong with Kairi, she was kind, pretty and likeable. In fact, there was nothing wrong with all the other princesses he had met ever since the council brought up the subject of marriage. They were all sweet, smart and wonderful people, but there was no way he could ever marry one of them.

He didn’t love any of those princesses, and despite being well aware that he didn’t have the luxury of marrying out of love Ven still couldn’t come to terms with it. Many had told him that once married he’d grow attached to his wife, and though that was true at some degree that still wasn’t the main issue.

Ven turned at Aqua with a look of defeat in his eyes.

He had already fallen in love with someone else.

“Aqua, what would you think of me if I told you I don’t want to marry a princess?”

Aqua gasped quietly. Of course she knew Ven would one day marry a princess, she had struggled to agree with that after growing perhaps a little too close to him, but not once had she considered that Ven didn’t want that either. Aqua had just figured that as prince Ven would have accepted that from a long time ago, but to think he genuinely did not want it overwhelmed her with helplessness.

“I… I’d feel sorry for you.” Aqua said as she softened her eyes.

Ven chuckled sadly and bowed his head.

“Yeah, I feel sorry for me too.”

Aqua tried to bring her hand forward to embrace him, but stopped midway unsure of what to say. How was she supposed to reassure him when they both knew he had no choice in the matter? Could she really have the nerve of telling him everything would work out when even she wasn’t sure about it?

Before she could say anything else Ven finally stood up and walked towards his wardrobe.

“Could we call it a day Aqua? Suddenly I’m feeling really tired.”

“Yeah… of course.”

Rather reluctant Aqua walked herself out, her gaze lingering on Ven for a few more moments before she closed the door behind her.

“Good night your highness.” She managed to whisper before going back to her chambers.


End file.
